Rumor has It
by CoolasDuck
Summary: Aria has a sister and A is back and just as bad as ever. title sucks so ignore it and just read
1. I want

sup world...this is my first full out story so dont hate me if its bad...uh read and review

Disclamer: i only own my OC's not Pretty Little Liars...though it would be nice if i did

* * *

A quiet sleepy town…NOT. Well not Rosewood anyway. It's just a town with people who are either: A. stereotypical rosewood people or B. the minority of outcasts who don't entirely like this place. My family is divided, Mike attempts to be your "perfect' Rosewood boy…he sometimes fail…after all he has me and Aria against him. But, though we have different views…..we are all we have left…

Chapter 1:

"Calypso!" Aria yelled in a rather annoyed tone. "Your piano is TOO loud….it's like 6 in the morning!"

I slammed my hand on the piano. I hate my full name…..I got up from the piano. This was my problem Aria didn't appreciate my music in the morning so I have no Idea on what to do. I looked out the window. Someone was running. Who in the right mind would EVER do that sooo early? I went downstairs. Aria was in the shower now. Mike was god knows where. My mother was in the kitchen. "Good morning Ella," I called as I went to get a bowl for cereal. She was busy cooking and what not. I finished, yet another breakfast alone. Screw this…..I went to the garage. No one cared if I left early. I rolled my bike out of the now opened garage. I hopped onto my bike and drove down the driveway. Once I was out of my neighborhood I pulled out my phone. I texted my friend Jenna, "can u meet me at the usual spot?"

She quickly replied, "Yes b right there." I put my phone away and rushed to get back on my bike. We meet where my sister and her friends used to meet when they were younger. I peddled faster as Rosewood elementary playground came into site. There behind the bushes was my friend, Jenna. Seeing her brought a memory to my mind.

*Flashback*

*Cal's room, Iceland*

"Who are you talkin' to," Aria called as she barged into my room.

"Jenna," I said casually while I turned to face her. She shuddered at the name of my friend. "Aria, you ok?"

"Yeah, uh fine just reminds me of someone back in Rosewood," she mumbled looking at the carpet.

"Oh the blind girl….yeah my friend, well has like 20/20 vision."

"Yeah I know." With that she left my room wondering why the name "Jenna" bothered her so much

*end of flashback*

I was now right by the bushes where Jenna stood, her bike on the ground. "Finally you took FOREVER" was her first comment to me

"Um, I don't know, traffic?"

"Whatever," she replied, "you seemed urgent so I rushed"

'It's 6:55 why would I be in a hurry?"

She shrugged. I looked towards the playground of my old elementary school. Was that Spencer? I looked toward the parking lot as Jenna said "um, Cal is that your sister?"

We crouched down behind the bush and watched as my sister walked up to the playground.

Aria's P.O.V.

"Well, well, well, what a surprise you're here first Spence," I commented sarcastically as I walked up to the swing set at Rosewood Elementary school.

"Sorry, but I am a little bit competitive," Spencer whispered.

"A little bit competitive, really?" Emily commented as she sat down on a swing next to Spencer.

"Ok people we all know Spencer likes to win at everything, even yoga," Hanna snickered as she resumed her place next to Emily.

"Hey!" Spencer protested shooting Hanna and Emily dirty looks.

"People, People calm down. Can we get back on track here?" I declared to my friends

"Brilliant idea," Spencer commented, still giving Hanna and Emily dirty looks.

"Yeah and I have swimming to go to," Emily added.

"And this place gives me the creeps, after all I got hit by a car here," Hanna mentioned.

The reference to A was chilling. Everything he/she/it had done was horrible. And now A had a face of some sorts, Mona. But there is still a whole team of others against us, the A Team.

"I think Melissa is part of the A team," Spencer said breaking my thought process.

"Aw Spence, why would you say that?" Emily asked.

"It explains a lot, but I want to know more." she drifted off, head looking at the ground.

"Trust me Spencer we ALL want to know more," said Hanna.

I was about to say something intelligent when the song "I Want" by One Direction started playing startling us all.

"Um, uh, Look at the time I have to go to practice," Emily said as she jumped up and ran to her car, "BYE guys"

"Yeah and I have to go study, see you," Spencer mumbled as she ran off towards her car.

"Let me guess, there is some sale at the mall that requires your attention," I said to Hanna. She shook her head. "Well then, I don't think it's the best idea to stay here so…see you at school?"

"Yeah, see you at school," she said as she and I walked to our parked cars.

Cal's P.O.V.

The ringing of Jenna's phone startled us, as much as my sister and her friends. Jenna quickly answered her phone. It was her mom. As she was talking to her mom, Spencer and Emily left. And as she hung up, Hanna and my sister, Aria, were walking to their cars.

"As much as I love that song, sometimes I want my mom not to call me when we could be making important discoveries. I want to know things but that isn't going to happen with my mom calling every 10 seconds," she growled.

"I couldn't agree more"

* * *

hey you should review and then i will post more. love y'all


	2. all is fair in lawn people and spying

Chapter 2:

Cal's P.O.V.

I couldn't focus today. Not even in History, my favorite subject. The teacher droned on about the reconstruction era, in my opinion a very BORING era.

"Yada yada, Reconstruction, Blah Blah Blah, unite north and south, etc," the teacher continued in a monotone voice.

I began to ponder over the mornings events. My friend, Jenna, and I had a hobby of spying on my sister and her friends. But shh she doesn't know. What happened to day was a close call, we could have been caught. Thank god we weren't….. I would NEVER hear the end of it.

RINNGGGG…..that was the bell….now off to lunch.

"What's up Cal," my friend, Izzy, rang out in her eternally happy voice.

"Not much, history is EVER so boring," I muttered as a fumbled with my bag.

"No kidding dude," Monica agreed, "its so god damn boring I nearly fell out of my desk when I was napping."

We were laughing at her comment as our other friend, Jenna, sat down.

"I have sooo much to do today," she sighed and went off into her own little world, "I have to do like five projects and my mom wants me to mow the lawn."

"MOW THE LAWN," Izzy exclaimed as she looked around with a worried look on her face.

"Does someone have a problem with lawn mowers?" Monica snickered.

"NO," Izzy quieted down, "I have a problem with the lawn people, they chased me a few months ago. I'm serious…. I was just biking and then BAM, they start following me…"

"Whoa, calm down. I'm sure you will be fine Izzy just calm down," I said in a solid but comforting tone.

We all parted our separate ways but Monica followed me, after all we both had English right after lunch.

"Did you see the new episode of Ghost Adventure? It was SOOO freaky," she exclaimed.

"Yeah it was cool," I answered reminiscing on the show that originally got us talking. Just then my sister's friend, Spencer, was staring, literally staring at me and Monica in complete awe and well interest.

I brushed it off and we continued walking and talking about one of our favorite shows all the way to English class where I would be reunited with my best friend of all time (who sadly had a different lunch period) Lexi.

Spencer's P.O.V.

After eavesdropping on Aria's little sister, I thought of a brilliant idea. I thought it was a fool proof plan. I had a study hall and I had already finished my homework. So I started researching…. I didn't know much about ghosts but something told me this was going to work….it had too….it just did.

Cal's P.O.V.

*later in the day*

"Well what do you think we should play for the talent show?" Jenna asked softly while we were sitting on her piano bench at her house.

"Um, well, if you ask me, I thought we were doing a pretty good job at Adele's "Someone like you." If you ask me of course," I replied. I wanted everything to be short and sweet. This girl was acting very weird and depressed lately. No wonder I was avoiding her.

"Ok, if you say so," she mumbled and went back to staring off into space, "we better practice because auditions are soon."

"Good idea, well I got to go, see yaw." I didn't have to leave but it was awkward sitting there. And with that I began my journey home. I hopped on my bike and sped off out of Jenna's neighborhood. I was approaching the park were Jenna and I were almost caught by my sister and her friends when I nearly hit some girl walking her dog.

"Sorry," I mumbled to the girl with big sunglasses. It was getting dark out ….. As if that was the most unusual thing in rosewood. I immediately recognized her as Jenna Cavanaugh a girl my sister and her friends seemed to despise.

As I pulled into my driveway, I could smell the hamburgers and tofu burger (for Aria of course) grilling. I opened the old, rusty garage door to reveal the messy, unorganized garage. After sealing the garage from the rest of Rosewood, I entered my house to see Aria and Mike on the couch, watching the news and my parents in the kitchen…cooking of courses. After the usual fight between my parent after dinner, Mike and Aria resigned to the couch….with me in tow.

We sat, our parents fought, this was normal. Mike was oblivious to the whole thing. He didn't know that in a few weeks our parents would finalize the divorce. Only Aria and I knew, Mike well he's Mike.

"Mike," our father's stern voice boomed from the kitchen. "I thought I told you to take OUT the garbage, not leave it in here!"

"Sorry, I'll take it out in a minute," Mike responded without a moment's notice.

Then he turned to me with large sad eyes, "oh Cal did I mention that your hair looks great this evening!"

"What do you want," I replied without missing a beat, eyes still glued on the T.V.

"Can you be a doll and take out the garbage for me," he batted his eyelashes, "pretty please."

"Ok you gay, lazy, fat ass," I whispered my reply. My parents would have a hissy fit if they caught me swearing. Aria was giggling at my reply as I grabbed the bag of garbage. With garbage in tow I began by trek to the curb where the garbage can sat.

Spencer's P.O.V.

I know it's not right to hide in your best friends bushes to break into her house, I'm not dumb obviously, but I still found myself looking for a way to get in. maybe I should suggest breaking and entering as a class. Hmm oh well. I sat in the bushes trying to make the least amount of noise possible when Cal, Aria's sister, came out with a big bag. Oh lord I was gonna get caught. I remained still as Cal passed me.

"Hi Spencie" Cal rang out a little too loud for my preference.

"Shhhhhhh," I replied jumping out of the bushes and covered her mouth with my hand.

"So what do you need, I can go get aria if you want?" she said while pushing my hand away.

"NO NO NO Aria does NOT need to know I was sneaking around," I exclaimed

She nodded to herself; obviously putting the pieces together, she's not stupid yaw know.

"So you need what," she asked.

"Someone with knowledge of Ghosts and is free tomorrow night," I admitted.

"Done I'm in. where do I meet you," she pondered; obviously excited about what she was going to do.

"Di'Laurenteis's old place. I'm housing sitting for Jason and well….yeah," I said trying not to sound shocked that she didn't have plans.

Cal left saying she had to go. I stood there for a while listening. I thought I heard yelling from Bryon and Ella. Hmm

Cal's P.O.V.

*Saturday morning ;)*

I woke up to an unpleasant noise, people mumbling in a worried tone. UG, what could be SOOOO bothersome at 7 in the morning. I combed my hair. If there were people I should look somewhat presentable. I walked down the stairs to see my parents, a police officer, Mike, Aria who looked worried, and Lexi. As soon as I finished my descent from the stairs, Lexi ran up faster than lightning and hugged me.

"Wha-Whats going on you guys," I barely made out over being squeezed to death and being very tired.

"Calypso," the police officer began in a deep voice, "your friend, Jenna, was found in her room. She was dead."


	3. and now bAck to the show!

Chapter 3:

A's P.O.V

I should be a chef. Some oregano here. Some cyanide there. And a pinch of salt. Sadly I have yet to acquire my own cooking show oh well back to making one of my "favorite" liars a delectable PB&J sandwich that they will NEVER forget. I do love my secret ingredient: steroids!

Oh I have to get back to the kitchen. Kisses

-_**A**_

* * *

_ i forgot to talk to my loving readers last chapter :'( oh well. please review it makes my day. after all i finished 2 whole chapters today. oh yeah i dont own Pretty little liars. ONLY MY CHARACTER. oh yeah the dead one y'all can have her. _

_REVIEW PLEASE_

_Kisses- CoolasDuck_


	4. Into the woods with mr Police man

Calypso's POV

After Mr. Police officer man left, I decided I might as well get dressed because what else is there to do in "wonderful" Rosewood. I then I told my family that to take a walk to get some fresh air and "think" for a while. I all really wanted to do was to get out of the house because I didn't want my family to play the sympathy card on me. And then began my trek which led me to something more than I ever expected on such an "interesting" day in Rosewood. I walked on the curb of the road, kicking up the remains of my neighbors newly cut grass. I didn't know where I walking to just walk and think. Before I knew it, I had made it to the Rosewood forest preserve. Well if I made this fare might as well go through the preserve. And through the preserve I went.

Emily's P.O.V.

I sat on the bank of the creek in the rosewood forest preserve. I watched it slowly trickle down its path as I thought of my now deceased girlfriend, maya. I missed her dearly. She was one of the only people that made life bare able it Rosewood ex specially after A came to torment me and my friends. A resulting sound from behind me, altered me to end to end my train of though and I anxiously turned around to find that it was not A behind me, but Aria's little sister, Cal.

Just then my phone vibrated and I quickly looked at my text, it was from Aria not A. Phew. It's had a link to the Rosewood newspaper, and the headlines read, A Freshman at Rosewood High School Commits Suicide. I looked up from my phone to see that Cal was sitting next me.

"Hey Emily," She said quietly than I remembered Cal having.

"Hey," I replied, "did you hear about that suicide in the news?"

She snorted and said, "pftt who needs the news when you can have Mr. Police officer man come to your house and tell you personally."

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed. " were you close with the girl?"

" ummm we were really drifting apart," she replied materofactly.

"I'm sooooooooooooo sorry!" " I know how it feels to lose someone so it you ever need to talk you can come to me."

" thanks... But I think I'll be ok. But I'll remember that."

"I know it can be hard losing someone, missing them and all."

" but Emily, you can't miss something you already lost," she replied with a

Sympathetic smile. " I won't miss something I lost so so long ago."

With that one of my best friend's little sister ran off to disappear in the deep, dense forest.

* * *

Heyy everyone! I'm actually updateing! Specialthanks to Smileyface519 for helping with ideas and well typing.

So what is cal up to this time...the world may never know. All I know is that mr. Police officer man may be the coolest character ever... He must be Cool as Duck!

Hopefully be back soon ;)

-CoolasDuck


End file.
